1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiment relates to a printing apparatus that can continuously print label images, a printing control system including the printing apparatus and a control apparatus that can be connected to the printing apparatus, and a control method of the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus (a label printer) has been known which continuously prints images on a recording medium (a label sheet) while conveying the recording medium (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-136913).
In the above printing apparatus, a following recording medium, i.e., a label sheet on which label parts having a predetermined size are adhered to a release sheet at a constant interval may be set. The printing apparatus continuously prints images on each label part. Regarding this label sheet, a label sheet has been known on which a fixed image (for example, an image configuring an edge of a label), which is an image common to each label part, is beforehand printed on each label part.
Here, when using the label sheet on which the fixed image is previously printed on the label parts, if it is necessary to change the fixed image due to a change of the design, for example, the label sheet that has been already prepared may be useless.
Also, as for a printing of a label image including a fixed image and a variable image, there is a need to print the variable image in an appropriate aspect based on an aspect of the fixed image.
The exemplary embodiment has been made keeping in mind the above situations, and an advantage of the preferred embodiment is to print a variable image in an appropriate aspect based on an aspect of a fixed image while suppressing a waste of a recording medium.